A wish on Christmas Eve
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Una estrella es un deseo, un deseo que puede cumplirse segun lo que pidas. A veces bueno, a veces malo, todo depende de cuan fuerte salga de tu corazon. Fail Sumary. Multipairing.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Parejas: **Alemania/Italia N.; España/Romano; Prusia/Austria; Dinamarca/Noruega; Suecia/Finlandia;Lituania/Polonia; USA/UK; Francia/Canada; Rusia/China y Grecia/Japon con una mencion de Turquia/Egipto.  
**Advertencias:** Alguna que otra insinuacion, nada grave.

* * *

**A wish on Christmas Eve**

«_En esta noche especial… vamos a celebrar_

_En esta noche especial… vamos a rezar_

_En esta noche especial, vamos a estar juntos…_»

_Una estrella en el cielo será tu guía, síguela, te llevara por buen camino._

**Italia/Alemania**

Feliciano estaba aburrido, sentado en el balcón de su casa mirando al mar. El cielo estaba precioso, era de noche, las luces de las casas iluminaban a más no poder. Había ido a pasar esa navidad en su querida Venecia, pero… pero…

–Ve~ como me hubiese gustado que nii-chan viniera. –suspira el italiano, estaba solito en su casa, mas no estaba a oscuras. –

No sabia si Ludwig iba a ir, es mas, aun esperaba que su amigo alemán viniera, pero conociéndolo… conociendo a Alemania se quedaría en casa a festejar con alguno de sus camaradas militares.

Italia del Norte vuelve a suspirar.

–Extraño a Doitsu, a Nihon, a nii-chan, a Francia-niichan y a España-niichan. Todos deben estar divirtiéndose… menos yo. –Deja caer sus brazos, como si pesaran más de una tonelada. –

De pronto, asoma su cabeza hacia el cielo, encontrándose con una hermosa estrella fugaz. Brillante, lucida, hermosa. Italia sabia que hacer en esas ocasiones, así que con su sonrisa más boba y feliz, dice:

–Quiero que Doitsu venga. –desea, juntando sus manos y mirando a la estrella. –

No pasa ni un minuto, cuando escucha un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Sonaba a que algo había caído y muchas cacerolas siguieron al producto de ese sonido. Bajo, con miedo a la cocina, armado con un colador en la cabeza a modo de casco y un bate de béisbol como arma.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí.

Tirado, sobándose la cabeza, y con un chicho, estaba Ludwig, Alemania, que aun no reaccionaba de donde estaba. Italia solo pudo sonreír como nunca.

– ¡Doitsu! –El italiano salto a abrazar a su amigo, el cual lo miro bastante confundido. –

– ¿I-Ita-Italia? –el germano estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo había ido a parar el excéntrico italiano a su casa? –

…Un momento, ahora que miraba bien, esa no era su casa. ¿Dónde estaban sus perros? ¿Sus cosas? ¿Sus videos XXX? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba muy tranquilamente leyendo algo cuando sintió que algo lo chupaba y se caía en un lugar desconocido.

– ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –se preguntaba, mientras sostenía con un brazo al italiano. –

– ¿No sabes, Lud? –Feliciano lo mira con una sonrisa. – ¡Fue la estrella! –

Y, como siempre, desde que conoció al italiano, se quedo mudo. No entendiendo que significaba aquello. Pero ya que, ambos se dispusieron a hacer una cena algo decente para pasar ese día, ese extraño y (aunque no lo admitiera) buen día.

* * *

**España/Romano**

Mientras, que en la península ibérica, el mayor de los hermanos Italia estaba sentado, mirando la televisión como todo un erudito, cruzado de brazos y pensando. Era un programa de preguntas y respuestas.

A su lado, su alegre pareja española sonreía, como si hubiese ganado el loto dos o tres veces en un mismo año.

'' –¿Cuál es en la mitología griega la diosa de la belleza? –''

–Afrodita… -susurra el italiano, a la tele. –

'' –Afrodita. –contesta no muy convencido un participante. –''

'' – ¡Correcto! –''

– ¡Si! –exclama Romano, con el puño en alto, victorioso. –

–Aish, Lovi, no puedes ponerte alegre solo por eso… –Dice como si nada España, mirando al italiano. –

Romano lo fulmina con la mirada, y sin ningún motivo le golpea en la cabeza con su puño. Y se alejaba rumbo al jardín mientras el ibérico le preguntaba porque hizo eso.

Bueno, la respuesta era muy obvia: había aceptado pasar esas fiestas en casa del español, pero desde que llego anteayer, hizo de todo menos prestarle atención a él. ¡¿Cómo quiere que no este enojado si lo invito a pasar las fiestas en su casa y no le da ni cuatro de atención? Bastardo español…

Lovino levanta la cabeza al cielo, y abre un poco los ojos viendo como una singular estrella fugaz cruzaba en esos momentos la casa del español. El no creía en eso que decía su hermano de que si pides un deseo a una estrella, este se cumple, pero… con intentar no perdía nada, si total, nadie lo miraba como para ceder su orgullo ante una creencia infantil.

–Quiero que Antonio me preste atención… –Le dijo a la estrella. –

Se quedo ahí parado durante un buen rato. Esperando que algo pasera. Pero… al ver que nada paso, suspiro y se rindió.

–Malditos métodos infantiles ¡Te odio Veneciano! –Grito al cielo, estirando sus brazos. –

Sorpresivamente, la puerta que daba a la casa se abre, dejando ver a Antonio bastante preocupado.

–Oye… Lovi, ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? –Pregunto el hispano, con una cara media preocupada, que no hizo más que hacer que el italiano quisiera golpearlo otra vez. –

–No… no es asunto tuyo, quería golpearte y ya, ¿OK? –Mientras hablaba, con los ojos cerrados para evitar mirar a la cara al otro, no noto cuando este se le acerco considerablemente, tomándolo del mentón. – ¿Qué haces bastardo? –Chilla, preguntándole porque su cercanía. –

– ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que en estos últimos días no te preste mucha atención… ya sabes, te dije que vinieras a pasar Navidad conmigo y solamente estuve contigo menos de dos horas. ¡Perdón, Lovi! ¡Te juro que lo lamento! Es que… es que, estos días estuve ocupado, y además… –

Romano no le dio tiempo a que terminara de excusarse. Rápidamente, y aprovechando el poco espacio que había entre los dos, se abraza al cuello de su antiguo maestro y le planta un muy rico beso en los labios. En el fondo, Lovino no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando escucho las palabras ''No pase mucho tiempo contigo'', ahí se derritió. ¡Se había cumplido su deseo! ¡No lo podía ni creer! ¡Algo que dijo Italia del Norte sirvió! ¡Por fin!

Y ahí se quedaron, besándose en el jardín.

* * *

**Prusia/Austria**

El albino caminaba por la casa, buscando a West con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido su hermanito menor? Si no mal no recordaba iba a estar ahí pasando la Navidad como siempre… aburrido leyendo algún libro tonto con alguno de sus perros.

Se extraño mucho a ver a las mascotas de Alemania tranquilamente sentadas en el sofá disfrutando del calor de la fogata.

–Vaya… creo que han dejado solo a ore-sama. –dice el de ojos rojos. –

Sin mucha importancia se sienta en el sofá, junto a uno de los perros, este se le acerca y queda sobre su rodilla, con cara de dormido.

–Que lindo. –murmura acariciándole la cabeza al animal. –

~En Austria~

Roderich tocaba el piano. No había nadie, ni siquiera Hungría en la casa. La muchacha se fue a pasar las festividades con otras naciones femeninas, según ella.

Mientras que el austriaco se dedicaba a perderse en el sonido de su música, pensaba en muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, en ese mismo día… hace muchos años atrás.

_Año 1xxx_

_Prusia y Hungría peleaban como de costumbre, por ver quien era más fuerte. Austria observaba de lejos, como si eso ya fuera rutina. Desde que ya no veía a Suiza se sentía muy solo, sus dos ''amigos'' siempre peleaban entre si, dejándolo un poco de lado._

– _¡Hey, señorito! _–_Gilbert viene corriendo hacia él. _–

– _¿Qué pasa? _–_Contesta, sin mirar a su interlocutor._ –

–_Le gane a Hungría… _–

– _¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? _–_Ahora lo mira, sin entender realmente la situación._ –

– _¡Que el awesome de mi le gano a la marimacha un día contigo! _–_Responde un tanto herido, hace una hora que estaba peleándose con la chica y ni siquiera se dio cuenta el motivo. _–

_Austria se quedo de piedra._

– _¿Cómo? _–

– _¡Lo que escuchas, vamos, ven! ¡Vayámonos antes de que la tipa esa nos encuentre! _–_El de cabello blanco toma la mano del de ojos violetas, mientras empiezan a correr rumbo a lo desconocido._ –

En ese día, conoció un poco más a fondo al prusiano. Descubrió bastantes de sus gustos y disgustos. Aunque mucho no sirvió, porque… bueno, terminaron siendo enemigos a muerte, pero… pero no va a negar que ese día fue el mas divertido de toda su existencia.

Austria suspira, dejando el piano.

Hace bastante tiempo que no pasaba una Navidad con Gilbert, y no era que le disgustara su presencia, es mas, agradecía a Dios y todos los santos el que no este con él en ese momento. Aun así, quería estar con alguien ese día.

Por el gran ventanal del salón de su casa ve un halo de luz en el cielo.

–Una estrella… fugaz… –El salón estaba a oscuras, y solo la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas. – Hace tiempo oí a Italia decir que si deseas algo a una estrella fugaz, se cumple tu deseo. ¿Sera verdad o solo será otra estupidez de Italia? –Mientras hablaba, fue acercándose al ventanal, hasta apoyar su mano en el frio vidrio. –

…_Quiero estar con alguien._

Fue el deseo del austriaco. De pronto, sintió como algo lo absorbía, y perdió el conocimiento.

~En la casa de Alemania~

La nación sin tierra, alias Prusia, dormía tranquilamente, soñando que era el rey del mundo y su palacio tenia un cartel gigante que decía ''Soy AWESOME'', así con letras gigantes y en neón, ¡Ah! Y Elizaveta estaba encerrada en una torre lejos del mundo (y de el), Austria era su reina, y tenia a Francia y España como concejales… y, a West como el príncipe y a Ita-chan como su cocinero personal. ¡Eso era el paraíso!

– ¡Ahhhhhh! –un sorpresivo grito le despertó. –

– ¿Eh? ¡Mama! ¡Vienen los aviones, vienen los aviones! –se levanta, gritando. –

De repente siente un empujón en su espalda y cae de cara al piso. Cuando intenta reincorporarse nota un peso extra sobre su espalda.

– ¿Prusia? –esa voz… –

– ¿Señorito? –ambos se miran. –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –se preguntan, mirándose a los ojos. –

–No, que haces tú en casa de West. –Gilbert tenia la razón, ¿Qué hacia ahí? y… ¿De donde salió? –

– ¿Cómo que en la casa de Alemania? Esta es mi… –empezó a mirar a su alrededor. – La casa de Alemania. –estaba sorprendido. –

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un rato, como si en los ojos del otro se pudiera resolver esa incógnita.

* * *

**Dinamarca/Noruega**

Noruega leía, Dinamarca miraba la tele.

Muchos dirían que esta pareja no tiene vida ni marital, ni conyugal, nada. Y bueno, mucho no se equivocan...

El danés, sufría horrores por no poder ni siquiera tocar a su rubio del rulo flotante, y el noruego, el noruego parecía que no le importaba nada.

Larga un poco de aire y apaga la TV, saliendo al patio a respirar aire fresco. Mientras que sin darse cuenta, Noruega le miraba.

–Como me gustaría que Noru fuese más… cálido. –Piensa en voz alta. –

En el cielo, en ese mismo instante, pasa una estrella fugaz de la que no es consiente.

Al ver que su petición no será concedida, vuelve a entrar a la casa, a paso lento y poco apresurado.

– ¡Ah! –Era el grito del de ojos violetas. –

Dinamarca entra corriendo, encontrándose con una inmensa nube de humo negro. El sofá se estaba quemando.

– ¡Dinamarca, ayúdame! –Pidió, casi desesperado, haciendo viento con su libro. –

El dinamarqués solo se quedo en el marco de la puerta, mirando el espectáculo… razono un poco y se puso nervioso, ¡Su deseo se había cumplido!... pero no quería que Noruega se prendiera fuego.

– ¡Maldito, ayuda! ¡Me quemo! –Listo, fue a buscar una manguera para echarle agua al mueble en llamas. –

* * *

**Suecia/Finlandia**

Tino descansaba. Bewald… Bewald miraba al finlandés, el cual sabia de la presencia del sueco, pero trataba de evitarla.

– ¿T'no? –

– ¿Mmm? –

– ¿V'mos al j'rd'n? –pide el de cabello rubio, mirando con esa mirada perturbadora al de ojos violáceos. –

El finlandés solo asiente, un poco nervioso por la mirada del susodicho. La pareja sale al jardín, y se sientan en una pequeña mesa a un costado del mismo. Finlandia mira al mar, y Suecia se le queda mirando.

– ¿No es hermoso, Su-san? –Habla el más pequeño, deleitándose con el paisaje. – Dentro de unas horas me tengo que ir a darle los regalos a los niños. –sonríe con una pequeña risa. –

– ¿Po' q'e n' te qu'das? –le pregunta el de ojos azules. –

El finés lo mira sorprendido. Nunca, en lo que lleva viviendo con Suecia este le había hecho esa propuesta.

–Sabes que no puedo, Su-san, –ve como el otro es cubierto por un aura negra y depresiva, pero aun manteniendo su mirada escalofriante. – ¡Pero! Intentare volver temprano, te lo prometo.

Sin mucha mas tregua, el finlandés sale corriendo, viendo que la hora ya se le había pasado, de un salto tipo Power Ranger se saca su ropa casual de un tirón y ya estaba con el de Santa. Cae de pie y se escuchan, de quien sabe donde, aplausos… que no eran nada mas que los ladridos de Hanatamago.

– ¡Gracias, gracias! –Cantaba Finlandia, agradeciendo al inexistente público. – ¡Adiós, Su-san!

Tino se va, montando en su trineo. Suecia tenía una gotita en la cabeza, ¿Dónde aprendió Tino a hacer esos movimientos de circense chino? Vio a su mascota y suspiro, y ahí iba… otra Navidad sin Finlandia.

–''_Como quisiera que Tino terminara rápido con todo esto…_'' –pensó. –

Y ahí, en el cielo, nuestra amiga la estrella paso, cumpliendo el deseo de Suecia.

Mientras que con Finlandia…

–Uff… –Suspira el rubio. – Tratare de terminar rápido así Bewald no se pone triste. –Dijo con una radiante sonrisa. –

Sin que se de cuenta, unos brillitos aparecen en la parte trasera de su trineo, así como en las patas de cada uno de sus renos. Los brillos se disipan, dejando ver una especie de arete metálico con unos propulsores en las extremidades de los animales. Y en el carro del trineo, unos cohetes. Y, sin que Tino se de cuenta, los propulsores se encendieron solos, y los renos empezaron a, literalmente, correr en el cielo.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! –Fue lo último que se le escucho decir a Tino, que, intentando controlar el trineo, se perdió en el cielo con una estrellita al final. Todo, seguido por un camino de fuego enorme. –

* * *

**Francia/Canadá**

– ¿Ah? –El de ojos violetas mira al cielo. – ¿Francis, que es eso? –señala al firmamento, el francés se acerca a ver lo que su acompañante le mostraba, solo encontraron lo que parecía ser un gran camino de fuego y… ¿Los gritos de Finlandia? –

–No se, enserio, por hay hoy es el Apocalipsis y ni nos enteramos. –bromea el rubio mas claro. –

Canadá lo mira raro. Y después se fija donde estaba.

Estaban en la Torre Eiffel, celebrando la Navidad, estaban solos, porque el francés pidió exclusivamente que solamente él usara la cabina esa noche. Se sonrojo un poco, todavía no entendía porque el galo había hecho eso… con solo invitarlo a desayunar esa fecha bastaba. Pero no, Francia siempre exagera las cosas.

– ¿Y, mon ciel, te gusta la sorpresa? –El de ojos azules pone una de esas miradas pervertidas que le hacían fama. –

De nuevo le mira, dándole un sorbo a su champagne.

–No esta… mal, supongo. –No quería herir los sentimientos del europeo, era verdad, pero tampoco era que no le gustara tener toda la Torre Eiffel para él solo. –

Y, mientras el chico hablaba, su acompañante se le fue acercando de una manera no muy inspiradora de confianza. Hasta quedar a su lado, y, tirársele encima como si el canadiense fuese un muñeco de felpa.

–¡Auu! ¡Mi Mattie no esta feliz! –sollozaba falsamente, era todo una pantomima para sacar el lado cariñoso del americano. –

Matthew podría ser todo lo lindo que quieras, pero… no olviden su lado inglés.

–Esto… Francia… –Canadá estaba rojo. –

–Como quisiera que mi cherie me quisiera. –Alegaba, dramáticamente, secándose unas falsas lágrimas de los ojos. –

Se empieza a refregar el rostro en el hombro del canadiense, el cual sabia que todo eso era una actuación, conocía a su antiguo maestro de sobra como para saber todas sus mañas… aunque se rebuscaba para inventar algunas nuevas con el paso de los años.

–J' taimé… –Había susurrado el franco. –

Si la cara de Matthew era color tomate… ahora era color, ehm, ¿Carmesí?

–Francia… –

–Te amo… Matieu…

Francis, con tono serio, se iba acercando a los labios de su pareja. Matthew estaba de piedra, no tenía ni idea que hacer. No era que no le gustara el francés, era que aun no estaba listo para eso… y con eso me refiero a ''eso'', si le das un beso a Francia, es mas que evidente que terminas en alguna situación incomoda… o no tanto, con él.

–''_Hay Dios… has algo por favor._'' –Pensó, desesperado y ya sin métodos a los cuales recurrir. –

Y Dios… o una estrella, hizo su deseo realidad.

Justo cuando ya iba a besarlo, cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba llorando, pero no, sintió una brisita veloz en el rostro, y después, cuando abrió sus amatistas, no se encontró con nadie.

–¿Y Francia? –Empieza a mirar a todos lados, buscando al pervertido. –

–¡¿MATTHEW? ¡AYUDAAAAAA! –Ese grito… El canadiense se asomo por la barandilla y se encontró a Francia atado con una soga negra colgando de la Torre. – ¡Ayuda! ¡No se como termine aquí! –

Y Canadá… solo pensó que fue obra de alguna de esas criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra, pero ahora, el problema no era ese, sino que… ¿Cómo bajaba al francés de ahí?

–Voy a buscar una pinza, ya vuelvo. –Dijo como si nada, yéndose a buscar alguna pinza. –

–¿EH? ¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO! –se escucho que gritaba el galo, histérico y con miedo. –

* * *

**Lituania/Polonia**

En el centro comercial, estaba casi por cerrar, pero, una excéntrica pareja de naciones, alias Lituania y Polonia, todavía estaba en un local de ropa femenina.

–¿Y este, Lit? –Se exhibe sin mucho problema, traía una falda rosa bien corta, y una musculosa que terminaba sobre su ombligo. –

Toris quería, literalmente, pegarse un tiro en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que había terminado haciendo aquello? O sea, no es que le molestara la compañía de Polonia… pero cuando se ponía en su ''modo excéntrico (femenino)'' a veces dudaba de su paciencia para esas cosas.

Más, el polaco estaba realmente emocionado, había logrado que el lituano le acompañase, ¡Y encima le estaba ayudando a elegir su auto-regalo de Navidad!

–¿Nos podemos ir ya, Polonia? –Dice un abatido Lituania. – Ya casi es la hora del cierre y…

–¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Esa es la que buscaba! –Y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, el rubio se va a un sector de la tienda diferente al que habían estado frecuentando. –

Lituania vuelve a suspirar, y ve, como después de casi todo el día, por fin Feliks estaba comprando algo.

–Voy afuera… –No sabia si el otro lo había escuchado, pero se fue igual. –

Polonia se quedo pagando, y, mirando con un triste reojo la espalda de su acompañante.

–¿Oiga? –Le llama la cajera. –

–¿Si? –Mira con sus ojos verdes a la chica. –

–¿Esta es para su amigo? –Pregunta, levantando y mostrando una camisa negra con unos bolados en la espalda. –

Polonia asiente.

–Entonces se la envuelvo para regalo… –

–Por favor, que sea con un papel amarillo, verde y rojo. –Le pide a la mujer, que sonríe. –

Con Lituania, afuera, estaba sentado en un banco, tomando su cabeza con sus manos, estaba un tanto estresado, a decir verdad. Solo quería ir a casa, comer, dormir y no pensar en mañana. Le había propuesto a Bielorrusia el salir y pasar las fechas juntos, pero… la chica lo rechazo como siempre.

Y, en ese momento, había telefoneado Feliks diciéndole que lo acompañara a comprar ropa. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Miro al cielo, intentando pasar de los vidrios de la cúpula del shopping. Vio el firmamento, las estrellas…

–A veces, quisiera entender mejor a Polonia. –empieza a hablar, mirando aun el cielo nocturno. – Comprender mejor sus gustos, sus disgustos… aunque lo conozco desde hace bastante, siento que aun no lo comprendo…

Lituania no se daba cuenta, pero era escuchado atentamente por un curioso, triste, y frustrado Polonia.

–Su manera de pensar, de ser… –seguía enumerando el lituano, Polonia ya se estaba yendo. –

En su trayecto, Feliks se limpio con la manga del suéter un par de rebeldes lágrimas que asomaban por su mejilla. No sabia que Lituania no lo comprendía… estaba triste y melancólica. Cuando ya estaba en el estacionamiento a cielo abierto, el polaco miro al firmamento, buscando una respuesta en las miles de estrellas.

Cierra los ojos y respira.

–…Ojala, ojala que Lit no se enoje conmigo. Solo quería… darle su regalo. –Otra lagrima baja de su mejilla. –

Y la estrella que viajaba por su cielo en ese instante… cumplió su petición.

–¡Feliks, Feliks! –llegaba corriendo Toris, buscando al otro europeo. –

El llamado voltea a mirar a su amigo, que estaba agitado, al parecer lo había perdido de vista hace rato.

–¿Qué…? –Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido con la siguiente acción del más alto. –

Toris lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

–¡Gracias a Dios, cuando vi que no estabas creí que te había pasado algo! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! –Hablaba alto, aprovechando que nadie veía su espectáculo, presionaba más su agarre con el rubio. –

Este, solamente sujeto la bolsa con más fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho. El castaño noto que algo se interponía entre ellos, y miro al objeto.

–¿Y eso? –

Polonia se pone un tanto nervioso, y esconde la bolsa detrás de su espalda.

–…O sea, ¡Te lo digo después, Lit! ¡No vamos a llegar, vamos! –Lo agarro del brazo, y empezó a tirar de él hacia un rumbo desconocido, ahora, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenia a Toris, lo demás, no importaba. –

* * *

**Estados Unidos/Inglaterra**

La pareja anglosajona iba en el auto, muda, en silencio, pero no uno de esos silencios pasajeros, este era uno incomodo, agravado por la falta de sonido. Arthur, un tanto hastiado de la situación incomoda, se estiro para encender la radio. Pasaban una canción de Coldplay, eso por lo menos lo relajo un poco.

–¿Iggy? –Alfred llama. Era él el que iba al volante. –

Inglaterra solo hace un gesto con su cabeza, interrogante.

–¿Estas molesto? –Rara vez dejaba esa faceta tan conocida suya, esa de ingenuo que pasaba todo desapercibido, pero la sensación de disconformidad que se respiraba en el auto, le llevo a hacer eso. –

–¿Tu que crees, git? –Lo fulmina con la mirada. – Eres un irresponsable, América, todo el tiempo lo mismo. Si sabia que esto iba a ser así ni siquiera hubiese aceptado ser tu pareja…

Arthur se callo. No quería decir eso.

–Pues, lamento no ser el hombre de tus sueños, Arthur. –Contesto un tanto duro el americano. – No es mi culpa ser como soy… –El británico arquea una ceja. – Bueno, si es mi culpa, pero ese no es el punto.

–¿Entonces cual es? ¿Qué me dejaste plantado otra vez? –El tono acido del mayor hizo retroceder su mirada al menor. –

–Estaba ocupado…

–¿Haciendo que, Alfred? Sabes que odio la impuntualidad, y hoy fue peor que eso, ¡Me dejaste plantado! Teníamos que haber salido desde el mediodía, ¡Y es casi medianoche! –Exclamaba el rubio mas claro, con fastidio. –

–Ya lo se, pero, te prometo que todo tiene una gran explicación…

–Mejor que así sea, no voy a soportar pasar otra Navidad solo. –Lo último lo murmuro, pero el otro lo escucho. –

…

No sabia donde estaba, el americano le exigió que cerrara los ojos y que ni viera nada, pero nada. Ahora estaba siendo guiado por el estadounidense, vaya a saber donde. Sentía que se iba a tropezar en cualquier momento.

–Ya, abre los ojos. –Susurra al oído del otro el de gafas. –

Obedece, medio inseguro…

Todas sus dudas se disipan, al ver donde estaba. Se quedo estupefacto, casi se larga a llorar de lo emocionado que estaba, tuvo que contener las lagrimas como pudo, también los sollozos que se le escapaban a menudo. Alfred lo abrazo y beso su frente, aunque su pareja estaba llorando, el sonreía…

Porque, el héroe no necesitaba de estrellas fugaces para cumplir el deseo de su damisela. Tenia a su amigo extraterrestre, y con eso, bastaba y sobraba.

–¡Feliz Navidad, Sasana! –Irlanda del Norte fue saltando hacia su hermano menor. – ¡Hey, no llores, que le arruinas el traje a Alfred! –se quejo, como una anciana criticando a unos niños. –

Gales se acerca al norirlandés y le patea, alejándolo.

–Fue idea de América, créeme, no tenia ganas de seguir un plan de él, ya sabes que son todos una porquería. –le hablaba al rubio menor, que lo miraba de reojo. –

–No le creas, no fue la idea de América, fue idea mía, Glen. –reprochaba Irlanda, ofuscado. – Yo fui el que lo llamo a él para que le diera la noticia a Sasana. –

Arthur ahora entendía todo, más que bien. Sus hermanos (y por milagro de Dios o algún otro ser divino) y América habían planeado todo eso, el dejarlo plantado, el que el menor lo fuese a buscar después de mas de seis horas… todo había sido idea de ellos.

–¿Por qué? –La pregunta de Arthur extraña a todos, incluido su ex colonia. – ¿Por qué tienen que ser así, ahora? –

Sus hermanos bajaron un poco la mirada, sabían a lo que se refería el menor que ya no lloraba, el único valiente, como de costumbre, fue el mayor: Escocia, William se le acerco, y beso la frente del inglés.

–No pienses en eso… disfruta que tienes, por primera y creo que única vez en tu vida, a tu familia y a la persona que quieres contigo. No pienses en el pasado, solo por hoy. –Rara vez le daba la razón al escocés, pero hoy si se la daría, además… ¿Cómo negarse al pelirrojo cuando usaba ese tono de padre amable? Imposible. –

Inglaterra, que aun estaba en los brazos del americano, se acerco a este y, primero le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y le espeto todo lo tonto que era, y después lo beso en los labios, los hermanos de Arthur (Irlanda, Gales y especialmente Escocia) evitaron ver la escena, y el otro gemelo, Ulster sonrió.

–I love you, idiot. –Dice Arthur, sonriéndole al más alto. –

–I love you, too, oldman. –ambos se vuelven a besar, ahora de una manera no tan… suave como la otra vez. –

Los hermanos se fueron a la sala, y dejaron a la pareja sola.

–¡Tienen todo el maldito 25 para hacer eso! –Fue lo último que grito Escocia, apoyado por Irlanda del Norte. –

La pareja no les hizo caso, y se siguieron besando.

* * *

**Rusia/China y Grecia/Japón**

Ni Yao, ni Kiku, sabían como habían terminado en una cita doble el día de las festividades. Sus parejas no parecían muy nerviosas, es mas, parecía como si las miradas perturbadoras de Rusia no afectaran a Grecia, era increíble la calma de este chico.

–Ehm… –Intento empezar un tema el japonés. – ¿Cómo esta Rusia-san? –No le agradaba el ruso, pero sabía que con Yao estaba ¿Controlado? –

–Pues, hizo calor en casa. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa. –

–Si, hizo tanto calor que hasta me llevaste a tu casa a tomar sol. –agrego China, entendiendo las intenciones de Kiku. –

–¿Y tu, Grecia, has hecho algo últimamente? –pregunta Iván a Heracles. –

El griego medita, y toma la mano del japonés.

–Hay problemas en mi casa, pero si el esta conmigo, estará todo bien. –Era profunda la frase, pero… pero… la tranquilidad con la que lo decía le quitaba emoción a la cosa. –

Japón se sonroja, y China empieza a murmurar cosas como ''deja a mi hermano menor, aru'' y demás.

–¿Y Turquía, aru? –El longevo sabio que nombrar a la nación islámica era como sacar de quicio a Grecia. –

El griego ni se inmuto, mantuvo su postura relajada, pero… unos humitos empezaron a salirle de la cabeza, Kiku maldijo a Yao internamente.

–En una cita… –Los otros tres, curiosos, le incitaron a que siga hablando. – Con Egipto.

–Ah… –Fue la gran ''respuesta'' del ruso, el chino y el japonés. –

–¿Y sus hermanas, Rusia? –pregunto el de ojos verdes al mas alto. –

Se queda pensando un momento.

–Todas las naciones femeninas iban a ir a una fiesta solo para ellas, eso fue lo que me dijo Ucrania. –Contesta. –

Japón sonrió, sabia que todas las mujeres estaban en diferentes puntos del mundo espiando a muchas parejas, tomando fotos, filmando videos, etc. Que después, serian subidos a youtube, y se le venderían a su persona por cierta informante llamada Hungría.

–Que bueno que las chicas se diviertan. –Detrás de la sonrisa de Japón había algo mas, China lo intuía. –

Las parejas siguieron hablando. Mientras que, en otro sector del restaurante donde estaban…

–¡Vamos Kiku, dame algo de acción! –Pedía Taiwán. –

–Tranquila, si no tenemos de ellos tendremos de los demás. Oí que Mónaco casi mata a Francia tirándolo de la Torre Eiffel. –Contestaba Vietnam, a su lado. –

–Si… Bélgica dijo que conseguiría material de España y Romano, pero aun quiero saber como hicieron con lo de Alemania… –

–Fue Islandia, Hungría lo obligo a que use la magia de su hermano, también con Prusia. –

–Ah, OK. ¿No fue mucho el incendiar el sofá de Noruega? Islandia se habrá reído, lo juro. –

–Si, yo también escuche que se reía. –Vietnam recordaba la risa del islandés y sonrió. – Es malvado en el fondo.

–Jajaja… fue para fastidiar a Dinamarca. –Dice Taiwán. –

–Espero que las ganas de matar a Prusia de Hungría no la lleven a no conseguir material. –Rogaba la vietnamita, juntando sus manos. –

–Nah, no creo, pero por las dudas tenemos a Liechtenstein, dijo que iba a cooperar si salía algo mal. –

Las hermanas siguieron conversando, perdiéndose del espectáculo de besos y palabras tiernas (llenas de una vibra rara) por parte de Rusia a su pareja asiática.

Días después, en el mundo y Youtube, había muchas escenas extrañas y yaoi de muchas parejas de naciones. Las que pensaron que había sido una estrella las que les cumplió su deseo. Quisieron matarse.

Pero, el lado positivo es, que todos pudieron pasarla bien… y Japón casi se desmaya viendo las escenas Prusia/Austria.

* * *

Al final fue todo un complot de Japon y las mujeres para tener yaoi de Navidad xD ya se que lo publique dos o tres dias despues, pero en serio tengo problemas con mi internet. ¡Espero que esto les haya gustado! Era el primero de este tipo que hago... asi que cualquier cosa, review =)

Felices fiestas a todos! Bye~


End file.
